Scatter Finger Beam
& or & |class=Continuous Energy Bullet/Finger Beam |similar='Blitzkrieg Brave Gatling Death Razor Finger Beam Finger Blitz Barrage Justice Flash' }} is a barrage of five simultaneously unleashed beams fired from a single hand. Overview The user leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. Usage and Power King Piccolo first uses this attack against Goku, who blocks it with an Energy Shield. Future Android 17 uses the attack to kill attacking humans. Super Vegito uses the Banshee Blast during his battle against Super Buu with Gohan absorbed when he sends a wave of Super Ghost Kamikaze Attacks. Super Vegito fires the Banshee Blast to destroy the ghosts before they can reach him.Dragon Ball Z episode 271, "Vegito... Downsized" Film Appearances Salza uses the Scatter Finger Beam against Krillin in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. Variations *'Brave Gatling' - A two-handed version of the Scatter Finger Beam used by Bido. *'Blitzkrieg' - A two-handed version of the Scatter Finger Beam used by Super Buu. *'Flash Bomber' - A two-handed version of the Scatter Finger Beam used by Super 17. **'Super Flash Bomber' - A powerful version of the Flash Bomber used by Super 17 against Goku. *'Justice Flash' - A variation of the Scatter Finger Beam used by Top. Video Game Appearances The technique appears in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension under the name and in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury under the name Banshee Blast. It was named Scatter Finger Beam in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is a Blast 2 used by both Salza and Vegito. Also, Super Vegito has it as a full-powered Ki Blast. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, it appears under the name Spread Finger Beam and is one of Super Vegito's Super attacks. However it is performed a bit differently, instead of five finger beams it is more like five ki blasts fired from each finger, and has the ability to lock-on to a single enemy to multiple enemies. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Split Finger Shot and is one of Vegito's Super Skills. The attack is performed in almost the same way it was in Battle of Z, five ki blasts fired from each finger though it cannot lock-on to multiple enemies and the energy is a whitish-blue color. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 37: "Potara Warrior". In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Super Vegito uses the Split Finger Shot as his counterattack. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Split Finger Shot returns as one of Vegito's Super Skills which can be obtained by the Future Warrior by purchasing it from the Skill Shop after completing the Resurrection ‘F’ portion of the main story.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Gallery References es: Dispersión del Rayo de Dedo Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks Category:Energy barrage techniques